Wireless
by fately
Summary: She's lingering on the bleak borderline between life and death, with only his voice to guide her. "I guess you and I are partners." Post XIII-2; Lightning Returns universe; very very light Hope/Light


**Title**: Wireless  
**Pairing**: Friendship lingering on romancy stuff Hope/Light  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Post XIII-2; Lightning Returns universe; She's lingering on the bleak borderline between life and death, with only his voice to guide her. "I guess you and I are partners."

**Disclaimer**: puh-leaze.

so yes, I am writing a story about a game that has only been announced last month. You can't stop it me now.

And for all you haters of Hope/Light - I respect your opinion, but y'all better get used to Hope/Light, because I bet there's gonna be an abundance of it once the game comes up._ YOU CAN'T STOP ME NOW. _

* * *

**_Wireless_**

* * *

It's strange, listening to his voice in her head.

He used to be so young, a mere fourteen old boy when she last saw him with own two eyes. But here he was, now twenty-seven. Confident, strong, clever, and mature. Back when she was residing in Valhalla, she could see the entire timeline, she was watching everybody. But this was different. It was Hope Estheim actually talking to her, addressing her. Even though she couldn't see him, he was there, listening to her every move, her every small breathes during battle. Listening to the sharp snips of her gunblade -

"_Are you hurt?_"

He asked over the wireless com. His voice seemed fuzzy - she coughed and replied, "I'm fine. Just a scratch."

Blood smeared over her arm, a nasty cut from a monster. It hurt a bit, but it didn't matter. A potion would heal it all in no time.

"_It sounded pretty bad._ _Do you have a potion on you?_"

There was deep concern in his voice. She crossed her arms and scoffed, "Hope, I'm not a child."

"_I know that!_" he laughed, "_But you don't take good care of yourself. Really, if it weren't for me, you'd be left bleeding out there._"

It was strange - to think that his voice was the only thing she had connecting her to the past, guiding her through this unknown territory of life and death. She had to trust him, depend on him that he would guide her, advise her through difficulty.

And he had to trust her that she would save the world.

"I guess you and I are partners, Hope."

She had to grin at her own words. Too much nostalgia was embedded in them.

Lightning could almost hear the bright smile on his lips - "_I guess I am._"

As she popped out a potion, he nervously shifted. She could hear his anxiety for the wireless com, "Is there something you need to say?"

Hope faintly whispered, "_I'm... glad you're here with me, Light. Just... It's been difficult all these years... Mom, Dad, Fang, Vanille... Sazh and Snow gone... And then you and Serah... I'm just..._" his voice quivered a bit, taking in all the fear and sorrow he had to face alone, "_I'm glad you're alive. I really am. I'm going to work hard... Okay? I'm... going to try my best to look after you._"

She smiled and wondered if Hope could feel the same warmth she was feeling, "I'm glad too. That's you're here with me, Hope."

If she's going to have to tread through life and death she's glad that he's there beside her.

* * *

**_fin_**

* * *

wow. this is really short.

But yeah, I don't know what else I can't possibly write about... because I have no clue what this game is going to be like..?  
At times, I just feel that I should know better than to trust everything Square Enix is saying about this game... About how awesome it's going to be and all that shit. And it does sound awesome. But then again, so did Final Fantasy XIII-2, and I didn't like that one as nearly as much as I liked the original.

But this one seems different. The hype will just grow and grow from this point, but I feel like Square Enix might really, really turn things around for the trilogy with this. Just the idea of Lightning on her own at the very end of the world makes the entire story more appealing to me. It's really darker and more serious, and I think that's the direction this game needs to go.

And they're bringing Hope back. I see this as a very good sign for the previous team members playing more prominent roles in the story line. _WHICH I CRAVED FOR DURING XIII-2._ Noel and Serah were cute and all, but it just wasn't the same without my original XIII cast interactions.


End file.
